Elder In Wonderland
by Broadway Evanescence
Summary: After Kevin Price ran away from his "perfect" home, he fell into the rabbit hole. He encounters many new friends in Wonderland with mystical powers. When he finds out that he is "The Real One" and that he needs to defeat the beast, will he succumb to the accusations? Or will he run away like he did before?
1. Find The Key

**A/N: Here is a little Book of Mormon fanfic I wanted to make because I love this musical so much! Based on my weird idea of Alice in Wonderland.**

* * *

_**CHAPTER I**_

Kevin Price ran like there was no tomorrow. His chest ached from the constant running. He could not breathe. His head pounded and the bottoms of his feet throbbed with pain. He could not think straight. Where was he going to go? What was he going to do? This was so unfair! He was being forced to marry some naïve girl who hated him with a passion. He hated her as well. Of course, it was an arranged marriage but why was it him? He always pictured himself marrying the perfect ditty Mormon girl who would bare his children and it would make his parents proud. He wanted to make his family proud, but why did it have to be by marriage?

He ran as fast as he possibly could. He stopped to calm his pulsing veins. He rested one of his clammy hands on the bark of a tree and bent over. This was not helping his breathing but he was exhausted. He straightened his spine. He squinted his eyes and took in his surroundings. He swallowed nothing and his brow furrowed when he thought he saw... a rabbit? Kevin walked closer to the rabbit. It then started to run away. He has no idea what possessed him to run after it. The idea seemed so, intriguing. His pace started to quicken. The rabbit then turned and, motioned to him? Kevin Price was just hallucinating, right?! He continued to run after it. He felt highly intoxicated. He continued to run.

"W-Wait!" He shouted as ran toward the white creature. It's eyes were void of all emotion. Kevin finally reached a large green hill and the rabbit was no where to be seen. Kevin turned his head from left to right. He pursed his lips together and leaned his back on the hill. All of a sudden the surface he rested on became lighter and he fell through the hill. He screamed. He continued to fall through a never ending hole of nothingness. Soon, pieces of furniture flew by him and he spun around. He looked to what he thought was the ground, but it turned out that it was still nothing, just pitch black. Flowers and weird lights passed by him. He continued to twirl in the thick, foggy air. He then closed his eyes and drifted off into an odd slumber.

* * *

Kevin woke up. He rubbed his tired eyes and yawned. He looked up and realized that he was in the middle of a tan colored hallway. There were hundreds of doors lined up on the walls. He stood up and none of the doors had a door knob, nor a key hole that he could look through. He needed to find a way out. He stood up and carefully searched the hall. Nothing was around. Kevin walked to the far right of the hallway where he found a tiny door. He bent down and peeked out of the key hole. He could see a beautiful garden of some sort. Kevin was in awe. It almost looked like... Orlando! He needed to get through this door.

Kevin backed up and accidentally bumped into a round wooden table.

"How did that get there...?" He mumbled to himself. On the table was a small vial filled with a deep purple liquid and a gold key that was small enough to open the tiny door. Attached to it was a tag that was labeled "Drink Me". Kevin picked it up and opened it. He brought the opening of the vial to his lips and downed some of the thick contents. He coughed and sputtered and he did not realize that his body started to shrink. He was suddenly hidden in the dark. His clothing stayed the same size but he was the size of a pea. He dug out of the clothing and peeked out of his gigantic vest. He grunted in frustration. The key was now so far away and he could still not open the door!

He prayed that there was a way out of this madness. He crawled through his clothes and he found a small cake. The icing on the cake spelled out the words "eat me." Kevin took a bite of the sweet treat and he started to grow. When he passed his original height Kevin mumbled an "Uh-oh." Now his clothing was stretching and it felt extremely tight. His black pants were now shorts. He grabbed the key and the small vial. He drank the rest of the purple liquid and he shrunk back down and opened the door. He was basically naked in a large vest and pants. His clothes were too heavy to take with him, so he ripped a large amount of his already torn shirt and wrapped it protectively around his body. It was just a garden right? Nobody will be able to see him.

As soon as he entered through the door, his hand was snatched. "Woah!" He screamed. He was pulled into some bushes. "Who-"

"Shh!" His mouth was covered. "Be quiet before they hear you!" the girl harshly whispered. Kevin eyed her. She was a beautiful young girl with coarse curly hair and cocoa colored skin. She wore a puffy blue flower dress that defined her figure and made her look like a princess. A blue flower was pinned in her curls.

"Who will hear me?!" Kevin whispered back.

"The General's guards. If they find us, they will capture us!" she said. Kevin nodded and the girl took his hand. "Follow my lead." Kevin was scared. The girl stood up with a rock in her hand. "HEY!" She shouted. The guards turned their focus to her and she threw the rock at one of their heads. "Run white boy!"

"What?!" Kevin stood and ran with the girl. He could hear the guards chasing after them. "Ah! Wait! Slow down!"

"Why!?"

"My robe is coming down!" Kevin shouted. The girl smiled a little and Kevin blushed. She grabbed his hand and they ran farther and farther until they reached a closed off path. The girl pushed the leaves aside and gestured for Kevin to do the same. They hid in the bushes and the guards stopped right in front of them. Unaware of their hiding spot, the guards became angry and threw their spears down.

"The General will not be happy about this..."

"We need to find them as soon as possible... especially that hatter..."

"What about that fat one with the glasses?"

"Yes. Him too."

"Those elders will be the death of us." They turned around and walked far away, back to the General's castle. The girl sighed from relief and helped Kevin out of the bushes.

"That was close." Kevin said. The girl nodded.

"I'm Nabalungi. What is your name?"

"I'm Elder- I mean... Kevin. My name is Kevin."

"Wait... Kevin... Kevin Price?"

"Yes...?" Kevin responded with a confused look. How did she know his name? Her big chocolate eyes widened and she grabbed his hand.

"Come with me!"

* * *

They walked quite far into an abandoned field with odd looking plants. "Be careful... some of the plants bite." Nabalungi said nonchalantly. Kevin raised an eyebrow and just as he was warned, a rose came from the ground and tried to bite his toe.

"Oh my!" Nabalungi giggled and pulled his hand.

"Here we are!" Nabalungi said. They stopped in front of a long elegant table that was decorated in gold and it had a lot of food on it. Seated at the table were a few boys with nice comfortable coats and nicely cut hair. They were drinking tea and eating bread. At the head of table was a fiery red head with a tall hat. They all raised their heads upon their arrival. The man with red hair stood up.

"Naba... who is this?"

"Oh... This is Kevin!" A hefty boy with thick black glasses stood up from the table.

"Kevin... Kevin Price?"

"Yes! The Elder Price!" The red head stood up.

"We've been waiting for you. So kind of you to join us."

* * *

**A/N: Please review and let me know what you think! Any pairings that I should add?**


	2. An Ebony Letter

**A/N: Here's chapter 2! Again please review and I would really appreciate any ideas about the pairings for the story if you can spare the time. You could also DM me!**

* * *

"For... me?" Kevin asked with disbelief. Why in God's name were they waiting for him? What did he have to offer? And how do they all know his name?

"Yes! For you." The red-head said. He stood from the table. "I'm Connor. Connor McKinley." Connor took off his hat and bowed. Kevin smiled and nodded. Connor motioned to the rest of the group. "These are my friends. Thomas, Church, Davis, Michaels, Neeley, Schrader, Zelder, and Cunningham. You have already met Nabalungi." Nabalungi smiled. "Come! Sit!" Kevin followed Conner and Nabalungi to the table.

"Nice to meet you all." Kevin sat down beside them and he was instantly handed a cup of tea and a biscuit. He set them both down, for he was not very hungry. He was more confused than anything and he could not focus on eating. Schrader pulled out a watch and looked at it as it swayed from side to side.

"We don't have all day Connor." he said as he put the large pocket watch in his breast pocket.

"Oh right! Here..." Connor pulled out some kind of scroll and unraveled it. He showed it to Kevin. Kevin leaned over and it seemed like the inked images almost moved before his very eyes. It was a picture of him, or someone that looked like him, clad in armor with a large, metal sword, about to fight some large dragon. The dragon spewed fire and it's wings were embedded with sharp claws. Kevin's eyes widened and he backed away.

"No... no that's not me. I am sorry if you have confused me with someone else but I don't fight. Especially something like... that!" Kevin exclaimed. Connor just laughed.

"Oh don't be silly!," Connor clapped his hands with the scroll in his palm and it disappeared in a swarm of flames. Kevin's jaw dropped. "You can do it. You're the one!"

"How...how did you d-do that?"

"Do what?"

"T-the thing with the... the fire!?"

"It's easy! We can all do it!" he motioned to the other elders. "Well in different ways if that makes any sense."

"No. It does not make any sense!" Kevin replied frantically. His head was spinning and he felt sick to his stomach.

"It will make sense eventually. Here, let me explain a bit. That's Thomas. He can control air. Schrader can work with time. Michaels can control water, Zelder can make electricity, Davis can control the earth, Neeley can create anything from scratch but he works more with weaponry, and Church is just extremely smart! Nabulungi can make any dead flowers come back to life and she loves nature. And me, well I can make fire! Isn't that cool?!" Connor explained as if he were explaining how to make tea.

"Hey! What about me?!" Arnold shouted.

"Oh right. That's Arnold. We don't really know what he can do, at least not yet."

"I happen to be very powerful!" Arnold took out a small little dagger and attempted to do some kind of trick with it, but he failed as he tripped over the leg of his chair. The dagger clattered to the floor. There was an awkward silence.

"Yeah. Sure you are." Schrader said. "Connor, we need to get ready."

"Get ready for what?" Kevin asked.

"To prepare you for battle!" Nabalungi said. "According to that scroll, because you are "Elder Price", you have the ability to learn all of our powers! That will make it easier for you to destroy the General's beast."

"But I just told you, I am not the one! I have absolutely no idea how you know my name, but I can't help you." Kevin stood and backed away from the little tea party. "I just want to get back home now- umph!" Kevin backed into something large. He turned around and he realized he had backed into a black horse. He ran back to the table in fear after realizing that a very muscular man with a scar on the entire right side of his face (unsuccessfully being hidden by a small eye patch) was riding the horse. Connor stood, his hands turning red. Each elder stood from the table preparing for battle while Kevin was the farthest away.

"What do you want General?" Connor asked. They were all outlaws and they knew that the General wanted them each captured and killed. The General eyed Nabalungi and smirked. She frowned. "I am here alone. I am not here to fight you, yet. I am here to warn you."

"We don't want your warnings. Just leave." Warned Zelder. The General threw down an ebony letter. None of them dared to touch it.

"Next time, I might not be so kind." The General was about to leave when he noticed Kevin cowering behind the table. Connor stepped in front of him protectively. He does not know why, but he felt a true connection with Elder Price. It was unlike anything the leader had ever felt before and he would do anything to make sure that he was out of harms way. "You must be the new Elder." The General said. He got off of his horse and he walked to the table. Elder Davis growled and the ground started to shake. The General held up his hand and Davis fell to the ground in pain. He grabbed his heart while screaming.

Flames grew in Connor's hands and the look in his eyes was deadly.

"Let him go!" Nabalungi screamed at him. Vines grew around the General's legs and started to pull him down. The General put his hand down and Davis was put at ease. Nabalungi and Thomas helped him up. The General looked at Kevin once more.

"Do you actually believe that this puny little fool can destroy MY dragon?! You all must be out of your minds!" The General started to laugh maliciously. Kevin cowered even more.

"Elder Price is the one no matter what you think and he will take that beast of yours down!" Church shouted.

"We will see about that." The General climbed back on his horse and rode away, leaving the black piece of parchment on the ground. Kevin was shaking uncontrollably. They all calmed down and Elder Michaels picked up the paper.

"Well... what does it say...?"

"Here." He handed Connor the letter.

"This is not good."

"What?" Arnold asked.

"The White King and the General are in battle. This will make training even more difficult for Kevin and this increases our chances of getting caught."

Kevin stood listening to all of this. He was on the brink of tears and he thought that this was his only chance of getting back home. Kevin stood and ran in a random direction, far away from the table.

"Wait! Kevin come back!"

He could not hear a thing.

* * *

**A/N: Please review and I would love some ideas on some pairings that I should add in the story! Thank you!**


	3. His White Coat

**A/N: I really like this chapter. Please review!**

* * *

"Kevin wait!" They kept screaming but Kevin would not let the voices in. He had to get away. This was all just a ridiculous dream! Kevin then tripped over something and fell to the ground.

"Sorry... You just wouldn't stop running." Nabalungi said apologetically. She had used her ability to make the vines on the ground wrap around his feet. She helped him up. Kevin turned to her.

"This is all a dream... this is all a dream right?!"

"I am sorry Elder Price, but this is not a dream. You are really here, and you have to defeat the General's beast. I really am sorry..."

"No! This is not real! In a few minutes I will probably wake up!" Running behind Nabalungi was Arnold Cunningham. He was sweaty and out of breath.

"Naba did you find- oh there you are! We thought you ran away for good best friend!"

"Look I just want to- wait. What did you just call me?"

"My best friend."

"I am not your best friend!" Kevin replied frantically. "I just want to go home." he attempted to calm himself.

"Well you can't buddy. This kinda is your home. At least until you defeat the beast."

"I am not defeating that gigantic monster! How many times must I repeat myself before you all understand?!"

"You found him!" Connor said with the rest of the elders trailing behind him. Kevin groaned.

"Look, we understand that you are a little frightened Elder Price, but you didn't have to run away." Elder Thomas said with a pink pastry that had sprinkles on it. He took a bite out of it and Nabalungi giggled. He broke off a piece and gave it to her.

"You know Kevin, it is not as scary as it seems. The White King will probably be able to help you as well." Elder Neeley said while smoothing back his dark hair.

"And if we get there before dawn, he could probably teach you some things as well!" Elder Church exclaimed.

"W-What happens before dawn?" Kevin asked.

"Oh well, no one can have access to the kingdom after dawn unless granted permission, and we need the King's to do that for us. But for some odd reason, no one ever has spoken to the King after dawn. It is told that he leaves the kingdom and does not return till morning." Kevin just nodded like he completely understood.

"If I could help you all, I would. I do not even know why the General is such a bad person, besides the fact that he probably tried to kill me, but I don't have any special abilities. This is all just some creepy realistic dream that will all be over once I wake up." Zelder was prepared to electrocute him to prove that this was not at all a dream, but Connor put his hand on his shoulder. He then whispered:

"If he thinks this is all a dream, let him think that. He can't just go back home anyway. He won't be allowed to until the dragon is dead." Zelder nodded. All of a sudden, Elder Michaels perked up.

"I have an idea."

* * *

Nabalungi had somehow persuaded Kevin to come back to the tea-table and relax. Kevin's "robe" was starting to tear badly and he needed a change of clothes. He decided to take a sip of tea and it turned out to be extremely delicious, even though it was now cold.

"So, what you are trying to tell me is that if I go to see the White King, he can help me get home without defeating the General's dragon?" Kevin asked. They all nodded in unison, which was quite peculiar.

"Yes. As long as we get there before dawn, the King will be able to create a portal to get you home." Elder Church explained. "We promise." Kevin nodded. He thought it over for about a few seconds. They all seemed very kind to him for the short amount of time that he had been here, but there was still no denying that he did not know any of their intentions. But he had to remind himself that this was not reality. It was still all a dream.

"Fine. I'll go with you." They all nodded.

"Great. Let's get ready." Kevin stood and he heard a very loud rip. He held up the cloth that covered his body before it fell down. His face became red with embarrassment. Arnold tried to cover hide his laughter. Connor smiled.

"How about we get you into some better clothes first...?" Kevin nodded while biting his lip.

* * *

In about thirty minutes, the Elders and Nabalungi had created a crisp white jacket that all the other elders wore with fresh black pants and buckled boots. Nabalungi helped comb his hair to the side and his jacket was embedded with gold stones and a gold velvet lining.

"You look sharp Elder Price." Elder Davis commented.

"Indeed Kevin Price." Conner replied. He looked very handsome.

"Not that I do not mind the clothing. I really like it! But why do I have to dress so royal like?"

"You can't just go to the White Kingdom wearing rags. The King would be quite displeased. I would know." Nabalungi said. Arnold smiled.

"Yeah she would!" he snorted. Kevin cringed and looked down at his clothing. He felt very clean and comfortable. The other elders wore a similar outfit, just in different colors. Conner wore red, Church wore yellow, Michaels wore sky blue, Thomas wore maroon, Neeley wore purple, Davis wore green, Schrader wore a dark blue, Zelder wore black, and Cunningham wore orange. Nabalungi however, twirled around in her new multi colored flower dress that came down to her knees.

"Are you ready Elder?" Kevin looked up and straightened his spine with a cough.

"Yes."

"Fantastic. Let's go then." Connor led the way as they walked far from their home and to the White King's kingdom.


End file.
